As is known to all, a display panel with higher resolution displays a clearer image and provides people with abetter display experience. With the development of display techniques and an increasing demand for consumer electronic products, people have an increasing demand for high-resolution display panels. In the related art, a color display is generally produced by a display which is provided with approximately one third of its sub-pixels emitting red light, one third of its sub-pixels emitting green light and one third of its sub-pixels emitting blue light. Every three sub-pixels in each group constitute an RGB pixel group. RGB pixel groups are programmed to emit red, green and blue light for the color display.
Each sub-pixel can merely emit light of one color and the light emitted by the pixel group including three RGB sub-pixels is superimposed to perform the color display. However, both a sub-pixel size and a distance between sub-pixels are small in the related art. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the resolution by reducing the sub-pixel size or the distance between sub-pixels. For example, in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications, a small distance between a display device and the eyes of the user easily results in graininess during viewing, affecting user experience. Therefore, it is necessary to implement a display with higher resolution.